


Fictober 2020 [Billdip/Dipbill]

by DmoonDream



Series: Fictober [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmoonDream/pseuds/DmoonDream
Summary: He tomado la pésima decisión de hacer Fictober este año, pero como esta el mundo ¿Que tan malo puede ser?(?)Y pues bueno como he vuelto a sucumbir en los encantos del Billdip heme aquí con mi propia lista del Fictober -y con días de retraso- (Bamos vien)
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Fictober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les explicare un poco la dinámica, cada día (¡aja! si, ¿Cómo no?) escribiré un One-Shot basándome -literal o parcialmente- en la letra, melodía o incluso en la vibra que me de la canción (No esta en mis planes escribir Song-fic, pero al caso puede ocurrir) de aquí hasta el 31, siempre teniendo de protagonistas -inevitablemente- a Bill y Dipper y sin la más mínima intención de seguir la lineal canónica original.
> 
> Así que si aún así decides continuar con tu lectura, bueno querido lector espero que lo disfrutes mucho.

_Take me to church -_ _Hozier_

**Trigger Warning: Voy a hacer una fuerte critica a la iglesia, si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, te recomiendo no leer y evitar un debate innecesario.**

Se dice que pequeños cambios pueden conducir a consecuencias totalmente divergentes. Sin embargo, conocer a Cipher no fue algo parecido al aleteo de una mariposa, más bien se podría comparar a un huracán caótico.

Bill Cipher destacaba en donde sea, pero más aún en el pequeño pueblo conservador de Oregón, qué parece un lugar abandonado por el tiempo. Bien fue el sonido de su risa en contraste del lúgubre ambiente de aquel velorio, el cabello rubio brillante o la manera en que esos ojos amarillos le analizaban a tal punto de sentir que penetraban su alma, pero sin duda nunca, ni con toda la voluntad –tampoco es que hubiera puesto mucha resistencia- hubiera podido parar aquello.

Inició como mera curiosidad, pequeños acercamientos inofensivos y triviales que a nadie le importaba en lo más mínimo y tan poco trascendentales ¿Que daño podía causar aquello? Claro, es fácil equivocarse. ¿Aunque realmente se equivocaba a no sobre juzgarlo como el resto?

A veces, el caos viene disfrazado de tranquilidad falsa, platicas tontas y triviales; tan rápido no lo pudo detener y fue consciente de ello cuando los apodos tontos le eran tan naturales y las risas entre ambos sinceras, algo que realmente le hace sentir cómodo, una comodidad no entes experimentada, alguien que siempre se ha sentido un extraño en su propia casa y ahora sabe que realmente encontró su hogar. Las personas detestan lo diferente, huyen de él es inevitablemente lo destruyen. Así que lo prudente hubiera sido alejarse.

Pero las mejores historias no las escriben los prudentes ni santos.

—Mierda, jodida mierda— murmura mientras toma el libro viejo entre sus manos, aún con sus manos llenas de fango al desenterrarlo de aquel cofre, tal cual le había dicho Bill que lo hiciera — ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?—Dipper le mira con una mezcla de miedo y entusiasmo, sabe que es la clase de reacción que el rubio esperaba de él cuando corresponde con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Un mago no revela sus secretos, pinetree— de su mochila saca algunas velas y demás cosas necesarias para iniciar su lectura —Además se supone que la cacería de brujas es ilegal desde hace años— suelta una carcajada irónica

—Bueno, si no mal recuerdo estamos en el mismo pueblo que aún cree que la humillación pública es realmente ley efectiva y no dictadura a base del temor— suelta un suspiro, un escalofrío recorre su espalda al recordar al chico pelinegro en la picota, realmente no recuerda por qué fue colocado allí y prefiere no averiguarlo.

—Esto no es brujería— toma el libro entre sus manos mientras rueda los ojos, para ser una persona como Cipher el hecho de conseguir aquel libro y que ambos lo leyeran en la soledad escalofriante de la noche a la mitad del bosque era de sobre manera un detalle "lindo", si es que podría categorizarse de alguna manera.

—Como si importara— baja los hombros e incluso dándole la espalda a Bill, sabe que le mira con frustración. Ambos son fanáticos de las cosas "prohibidas", la tentación les había valido más que las advertencias no escritas que a diario les dice que está mal.

¿Quién dictamina que está bien y que mal?

El evangelio de Judas, es quizá una de las cosas más estúpidas con la que se han arriesgado y lo saben, pero son caprichosos. Quizá fue ese mismo capricho egoísta lo que hizo que no huyeran de las caricias inocentes, besos y el tonteo de los jóvenes amantes.

Aun así la catástrofe se disfraza de tranquilidad al igual que un lobo con piel de cordero y ninguno noto que eran observados.

・゜☆．。†．：＊・゜☆．。†．：＊・

Dipper había sido arrastrado al bosque por un montón de chicos, cerca de una hoguera veía el libro quemarse; pensaba en que debió haber golpeado más fuerte a los agresores pero también piensa en que tan contraproducente pudo haber sido aquello, cuando apenas y pudo mantenerse callado sin responder su estúpidos interrogatorios y amenazas.

Cura sus heridas, a duras penas se mantiene de pie después de la paliza, ve a distancia al rubio golpear aún con furia el celular que grababa momentos atrás y se pregunta qué pacto tuvo que hacer Cipher para tener esa fuerza descomunal en un cuerpo tan menudo, claro que es algo de lo que por el momento no planea quejarse.

—Joder— se queja, hasta ese momento es consciente de las heridas de su compañero que por la adrenalina no había tomado en cuenta.

—Quizá será mejor que te recuestes— sonríe a medias, pero solo parece una mueca dolorosa, aun así –milagrosamente- el rubio no protesta y se limita a hacerle caso, tomando asiento a lado del castaño, ambos miran las estrellas y quizá si omitieran los minutos anteriores bien podría ser clasificado como una hermosa noche.

Sus manos llenas de sangre ¿era propia o de los otros chicos? ¿Pero acaso eso importaba cuando tenía su rostro a tan solo unos centímetros del suyo?

El sabor metálico de la sangre no le importo cuando sus labios rozaron con los ajenos, nunca fue creyente pero ahora de alguna manera sentía que creía en algo y quizá creer e otro "mortal" de repente le parece más sensato que creer en una divinidad en un santuario de mentiras.

Oh dios, quizá estaba enfermo pero le encantaba

Involuntariamente soltó una sonrisa entre los labios de su contrario, correspondiendo el beso que se sentía como gloria, un amén genuino.  
  


_"La biblia no debe ser leída de rodillas y devoción. Hay que leerla con libertad de entendimiento"_

-Miguel Hidalgo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pirata y un monarca ¿Qué podría salir mal?

_Roundtable Rival - Lindsey Stirling_

Bill resopla con molestia mientras lee la carta, no esperaba tener una respuesta realmente -mucho menos tan pronto-; pero ahora que tiene una audiencia con el "supuesto -autoimpuesto- rey", no tenía más opciones si quería realmente salvar el trasero de su hermano menor.

—Capitán, esperamos sus instrucciones— hablo su mano derecha, que le veía a distancia a sabiendas de que su humor no era ahora el mejor.

—Le daremos una visita a su real majestad— se resigna soltando un bufido entre su voz burlona ante la reverencia falsa a aquel patán de los Pines.

— ¿Esta seguro que esto no es una trampa? Usted conoce a los ingleses— advierte el joven albino

—Lo sé, pero es lo único que puedo hacer— se sincera por primera vez, quizá es el hecho que jamás había hablado tan real y la vulnerabilidad de estar atado de manos y piernas es algo que el rey pirata jamás había experimentado, pero sin rechistar el marinero sale de su oficina dando indicaciones claras.

Sabe que los piratas no son bienvenidos, pero le parece un riesgo justo, además de que hay varias cuentas que debe aclarar con aquel joven monarca.

・゜☆．。†．：＊・゜☆．。†．：＊・

Llego a las costas británicas, conocía ese lugar de sobremanera, pronto recuerdos de su padre, el barco comercial, su gemelo a lado y la apasionante sensación de aventura infantiles vuelven a su mente; suelta un suspiro, piensa en que fue un idiota al dejar que su hermano terminara arrastrado por todo esto cuando realmente él es la persona más ajena a todo el tema marítimo que lo arrastra (Will de pirata solo tiene el apellido, después de todo, el pobre ni nadar sabe).

Mira a su compañero al que le entrega su espada, sabe lo que significa sin palabras "si no vuelvo, ya sabes que hacer", el albino le mira con duda pero prefiere guardar silencio y le entrega en cambio una daga, nadie sabe a qué se enfrentan con los ingleses, su poca experiencia con ellos le valía para decir que llamarlos "perros traicioneros" era una ofensa para los pobres perros. Sin más sale del barco, con su porte característico, después de todo a lo que a él concernía, aquél era un encuentro de dos jóvenes que se arrogaban el mismo título de reyes de Irlanda.

La gente murmuraba, los ingleses son gente realmente curiosa, pocas veces sucede algo realmente interesante en sus monótonas y refinadas vidas, así que cuando algo viene a perturbar su calma suelen perder la cabeza, incluso recuerda haber escuchado rumores sobre su persona, claro que él mismo los ha alimentado, pero la exageración de estos era un invento procedente británico incluso ha escuchado rumores del joven rey que se negaba a desposar a una reina, ya que -a sus propias palabras- solo se entregaba a su país, al que adoraba con fervor. Incluso teniendo el título del rey virgen, le causaba burla y gracia como era que para los ingleses aquellas idioteces como la virginidad tomaba tanta relevancia.

Cosas simples y monótonas tomando mayor relevancia que la que debería.

Siguió su camino, ignorando los murmullos de los pobladores y las miradas que algunos curiosos.

・゜☆．。†．：＊・゜☆．。†．：＊・

Un guardia lo guiaba por los grandes y decorados pasillos del castillo, en silencio el hombre le miraba con una especia de desprecio y miedo; el silencio incomodo perduro hasta llegar a la sala donde se reunirían ambos "reyes". Allí se encontró con el afamado Mason "Dipper" Pines; piel pecosa en un rostro más bien infantil, enmarcado por cabellos castaños, mirada amable y ropas elegantes de joven monarca, a lado de una chica bastante similar a él. Todo lo contrario a lo que su mente hubiera podido maquinar.

—Es un honor contar con su presencia— con un ademan el muchacho señala la silla asignada especialmente para él, Cipher frunce el ceño tomando asiento en una silla completamente diferente.

No le reverencia, ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Los presentes le miran con recelo pero ninguno dice nada.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo— soberbio le contesta similar a un gato que eriza su pelaje listo para ser herido por su contraparte, quizá fue mero instinto o esa necesidad marítima de medir los alcances de su rival pero no le fue ningún problema mostrar su arma como una silenciosa advertencia y tanteando el territorio próximo a pisar, como quien pisa el asfalto con el cuidado que no sea arena movediza.

Sonríe socarrón, sabe que el joven monarca debe de estar titubeando nervioso y espera las ordenes a continuación, pero contrario el castaño simplemente levanta su mano, una orden clara para que le dejen pasar sin mayor contratiempo; no parece inquieto, realmente incluso parece confiado de lo que sea que traiga entre manos. Aun así el joven castaño no despegase su vista de la daga que receloso empúñala, es claro que ninguno planea ceder.

La reunión sigue su curso como era natural, con los consejeros reales que no paraban de revolotear como cuervos, aún así, como era de esperarse aquel no fue el último momento de tensión.

En un momento determinado, el irlandés estornuda, a lo que uno de los cortesanos del rey se adelanta para ofrecerle un costoso y elegante pañuelo de finos detalles azules, con el que Cipher se limpia la nariz para, a continuación, arrojarlo al fuego de la chimenea. El escándalo y temor recorre a los presentes, pues aquél era un gesto de extremo desprecio, a su parecer y la tensión era algo que fácilmente puede ser cortada con un cuchillo.

— ¿Por qué no acepto aquel valioso regalo?— se atreve a preguntar con tranquilidad el chico, mientras el resto simplemente le miran confundidos.

A lo que Cipher le contesta —En Irlanda no se acostumbra a guardar cosas sucias entre la ropa limpia— bufa como si aquello se tratase de lo más obvio.

Lo que vino a continuación nadie pudo preverlo, después de todo, aquella tarde todo parecía ser de todo menos previsto; la carcajada del muchacho inunda la sala, a lo que consejeros, cortezaños e inclusive el mismo pirata le miran con sorpresa.

Aquella respuesta divirtió a Dipper, y ambos jóvenes se retiraron a continuar la conversación en privado después de que el rey diera la orden con un simple ademan.

—Hay demasiados mitos de usted, Cipher— el castaño decide ser el primero en romper con el silencio —Pero ninguno le hace justicia, no me lo tome a mal, pero no creí que mi reunión fuese con un "chico" como usted—

Había escuchado tantas veces que era demasiado joven como para ser capitán y supuesto rey de Irlanda –que tampoco es como si entendiera a que venía ese título de realeza realmente-, pero jamás espero que esos comentarios viniese de un chiquillo pecoso; de alguna manera se sentía indignado.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de usted— el castaño suelta una carcajada mientras tomaba asiento.

Menos formal y más relajado, de alguna manera parece un joven común lejos de aquel título de realeza.

El silencio vuelve a apoderarse de la sala donde ninguno sabe que decir realmente, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Realmente salvaría el pellejo de su hermano o se estaba condenando a él también?

—No sabía que un pirata tocara el piano— se mofa el muchacho, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva mirando el instrumento con desprecio mientras en su mente burbujean ideas improbables?

—Usted tiene un concepto bastante pobre de los marineros ¿Sabe? No todos somos incultos y analfabetas, pero no, no se tocar el piano, violín quizá— infla su pecho con orgullo, como quien se siente victorioso en una partida de póker.

—Entonces, muéstreme— dice el muchacho que con tropezones le entrega un viejo violín color negro, que de no ser porque recuerda que en el castaño está el poder de soltar o no a su hermano, pensaría severamente en robarlo como un recuerdo.

Bill comienza a tocar el violín con la destreza que le caracteriza desde que era un niño apenas, sus dedos larguiruchos juegan entre las cuerdas y saltan. El castaño no quita la vista de encima. Ambos en aquella pequeña burbuja podían dejar de ser reyes y ser un par de chicos comunes que disfrutaban de la compañía mutua.

El resto de la historia se cuenta sola; tarde o temprano tendrían que tomar sus propias decisiones, una solución temporal a un mal irremediable.

¿Podrían saber quién traicionaría primero? No, pero ¿Eso realmente importaba? Tampoco

Qué más da, de igual manera nada es eterno, ni siquiera aquel acuerdo silencioso que ambos prometían entre las notas, el silencio, el sol chocando en los vidrios, un calor cálido en el pecho y las sonrisas sinceras de dos jóvenes que algún día solo vivirían de recuerdos tontos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es inevitable no shipear a Isabel I con Grace O'Malley and change my mind~
> 
> Intente ser lo mas apegada a la historia de la pirata con la reina de Inglaterra, obviamente me tome mis licencias creativas. Así que espero que les guste por que ame hacer esto y espero que se den una idea de que aquí voy a combinar de todo un poco  
> Hasta la proxima, bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un excéntrico reportero que transmite las ultimas noticias, un científico decidido a ponerle fin al caos y muertos que deambulan sin buenas intenciones   
> ¡Bienvenido al fin de los tiempos!

_Na na na - My Chemical Romance_

Dipper suelta un suspiro, no recuerda cuánto tiempo lleva sin rumbo pero sabe que es el suficiente como para que sus pobres piernas no le permitan seguir corriendo. Prende el radio y guarda silencio mientras mira desde el retrovisor del auto -más bien lo que queda de este- 

_"Hola, mis queridos_ _radioyentes_ _, ¿me extrañaron?_

_¡_ _Admitanlo_ _, me extrañaron! Así que … Muévete, sunshine_

_¡2020 llegó inesperado! ¿Quién diría que esos malditos cerdos tenían planes para nosotros? ¿Creímos que ese virus era una casualidad? Pero bueno ustedes están aquí conmigo, Bill Cipher_

_Voy a ser su reportero ¡Soy un reportero de corazón! No puedo no reportear_

_¡Bombardeando los sonidos de la masacre para mantenerlos vivos! Después de todo esto es solo un fallo en el plan maestro… no mis queridos Radioyentes, no estoy hablando de un dios ¿Cuando el hombre se hizo dios?_

_¡Escuchen bien! El futuro es a prueba de balas, las consecuencias son ahora secundarias_

_Para comenzar, me gustaría recordar a todo el mundo que los caminantes aman a las personas, a menos eso deduje yo, incluso vi a uno intentar acercarse a los Northwest, así que la teoría de que buscan "cerebros" me parece una ridiculez [risa burlona]. No te acerques. Los caminantes son peligrosos y especialmente recuerda mantenerte alejado de lo que sea que toquen_

_La higiene es importante, ¿quién lo diría? No te quites tu cubrebocas. Aléjate de los caminantes"_

Un silencio incómodo, hace una semana que el caos se desató ¿Por qué luna azul y 31 de Octubre? Desea no ser supersticioso al indagar en los hechos científicos pero en el Apocalipsis Zombie es fácil perder todo sentido de cordura.

_"Y ahora las noticias, un grupo de encapuchados buscan terminar con el refugio de los sobrevivientes ¿Cómo se hacen llamar…? ¡Ah sí! Killjoys_

_¿Creían que no les observaba? Bueno, admito que fue difícil en un inicio, listos, muy listos_

_Pero no teman por mi, teman de los encapuchados. En serio, teman de ellos._

_…._

_Les alegrará saber que un hombre nuevo se integra a la partida ¿Por qué su marca de nacimiento es tan increíblemente perfecta? Dice ser un científico y parece dispuesto a terminar con esto, bueno todos hemos sido científicos y todos hemos querido cambiar el mundo pero… nadie está dispuesto a morir"_

Dipper siente un escalofrío, se sabe consciente de que habla de él y nadie sabe cómo es posible que ese excéntrico reportero del fin del mundo les observé a todos y les informe del caos que ocurre.

Nadie puede aclarar sus intenciones y solo le escuchan, esperando que no termine empeorando el caos 

_"Dipper (como ahora sabemos le gusta ser llamado a nuestro científico) es bastante desconfiado al parecer, pero no temas, pinetree. Mis intenciones no son en lo mínimo relevante "_

La boca se le seca, mira a todos lados y no ve a nadie, ni siquiera es capaz de sentirse observado, solo vulnerable.

_"Además, creo que me enamoré al instante"_

Una serie de sentimientos encontrados le inundan y le revuelven el estómago.

¿Qué demonios se supone y es eso?

" _Agentes del gobierno nos observan, saben que somos los pocos sobrevivientes, estaban observando desde atrás. Temo por Pinetree. Temo por Gravity Falls. Temo por la humanidad y por cualquiera atrapado entre lo que saben y aún no saben que saben._

_Bueno inicia otra noche clara y bella en el fin de los tiempos. Noche, descanso, sueño, final. La realidad es una ilusión, el universo un holograma ¡Compra oro!_

_Buenas noches, radioescuchas_

_Buenas noches"_

Dipper apaga su radio aturdido, de repente la idea de encontrar al lunático locutor del único programa de radio existente en el Apocalipsis, le parece de más de suma importancia, incluso primordial y con ese pensamiento decide finalmente ceder al sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo Welcome to Night Vale, no lo he podido terminar, pero en cuanto pueda volveré a retomarlo ~
> 
> Bueno, creo que es clara mi inspiración y espero que les guste   
> Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un simple viaje de fin de semana con Cipher puede convertirse en un caos

_Contando estrellas - Chrissy & Ale_

  
Toma su petaca, mientras se escabulle entre las escaleras, nunca se había escapado de su casa antes, mucho menos un fin de semana entero. Pero se dice que siempre hay una primera vez para todo. 

Toma un respiro, dos, tres, cuatro y... ¡genial! en menos de un minuto ya se está hiperventilando.

—Joder, Cipher, Joder— maldice al aire antes de tomar las llaves de la camioneta de su Tío abuelo Ford, hay un sabio proverbio que dice "Más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso" mismo que se ha vuelto su pan de cada día desde el momento exacto que conoce al rubio. 

Suena el teléfono y siente su piel erizarse, con sus manos sudorosas y nerviosas revisa el mensaje

"¿Ya llegaste? NO PLANEO ESPERAR, PINETREE"

"Mierda, Bill, jodete" 

Rueda los ojos, esperando que nadie haya escuchado el estúpido sonido de las notificaciones. Hasta que finalmente se decide por tomar las llaves y al igual que alma que se lleva el diablo huye, no planea detenerse a ver si alguien lo noto.

Pasan treinta minutos antes de que Cipher se digne a aparecer en el lugar acordado 

—¿Para eso me apuraste? - bufa molesto, a la par que ayuda al rubio a subir su maleta. 

—Dije que no esperaría, no que ya estaba aquí— como era habitual, ambos comenzaron a discutir durante todo el camino. Solo interrumpidos cuando BABA sonó en la radio e inevitablemente terminaron cantando los mayores éxitos de la banda ochentera.

Solo allí Dipper dejó de cuestionarse, ¿Por qué mierda seguía a Bill donde fuera? 

—Y planeas decirme ya ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - suelta el castaño mientras conduce en lo que cualquiera denominará la mitad de la nada, nota que comienza a oscurecer y la ciudad o incluso los pueblos ya son algo completamente ajeno —Si planeas matarme a la mitad del bosque hay maneras más sencillas y con menos evidencia - claro, lo suelta en broma pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo de igual manera suena como una advertencia. No se podría esperar menos de un amante del misterio y lo sobrenatural después de todo. 

—No planeo descuartizarte, _kiddo_ \- suelta su típica risa escalofriante y Dipper tiembla ligeramente en su lugar

—Tienes razón, eres apenas poco más grande que un gnomo promedio— mueve el volante con destreza, su teléfono suena en el fondo de la cajuela y se lamenta no apagarlo antes —quiero decir, te quedas "corto" para ser un asesino en serie -

Bill le ve molesto como cada que alguien le recuerda que bien podría ser un llavero -a los ojos del menor de los Pines- y se lleva una mano en su cabello, arreglandolo, buscando, tener nuevamente control de la situación.

—Soy de bolsillo para su conveniencia, si viniera en tamaño real, tu "vaca" moriría de miedo—   
¿Desde cuándo una escena Disney era un argumento válido? 

El castaño suelta una carcajada, permitir relajarse, casi olvidando el teléfono que no deja de sonar y los problemas que deja en casa. 

・ ゜ ☆ ．。 †．： ＊ ・ ゜ ☆ ．。 †．： ＊ ・

Era completamente de noche cuando los chicos deciden unánimemente detener el automóvil   
—¡Podrías haberme dicho a dónde íbamos, joder! ¿Ahora qué mierda se supone que hagamos sin gasolina? - maldice y grita Dipper quien no deja de culpar al rubio, que a distancia le mira bastante divertido 

—Pinetree— su voz es aterciopelada como un crío que planea una travesura —¿Quién mierda te dijo que yo sabía a dónde nos dirigimos? - cruza los brazos y Dipper se siente engañado el idiota

Así que desesperado Pines golpea una llanta del auto, antes de comenzar a quejar —¡Maldito bastardo! - 

De su mochila, el rubio saca un par de binoculares y algo de comer, sentándose en el capo de la vieja camioneta.

—Eres un idiota - murmura una vez más antes de sentarse a lado del muchacho.

No sabe cómo es que Bill le arrastra a esa clase de locuras, pero lo hace y sin palabras ambos miran las estrellas, Bill jamás aceptaría que arrastró a Dipper a mitad del bosque solo para mirar las estrellas, admirando la mejor de todas las constelaciones y al igual que el castaño jamás aceptaría que disfruto de ese caótico viaje.

Esa noche ninguno pudo dormir, soñando en las cosas que podrían ser, mientras contaban estrellas. Se descubrieron maravillados con el cielo de testigo silencioso y lo demás dejaba de importar, incluso ese celular que cedió finalmente a la falta de batería. 

Siempre se había sentido mal haciendo lo "correcto". Ahora que hacía lo "incorrecto" se sintió extrañamente bien. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo escribir sobre Bill siendo más bajo de estatura xD no se... Me puede, sería como un chihuahua lleno de maldad!!!!(?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El bien que hace mal, no es otro más que el que nosotros mismos nos ocasionamos.  
> La envidia, solo envenena el alma y en el lecho de muerte de Bill Cipher, Dipper se lamenta de ello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamentaría la demora... pero ya quedo claro desde un inicio que esto no iba a ser exactamente consistente

_ Le Bien Qui Fait Mal - Mozart L'opera Rock _

La primera vez que le vio con nada más que una carta de recomendación universitaria, entusiasmo del infierno, sonrisa confiada y rostro juvenil que solo puede otorgar la corta edad de 15 años, le odio.

La forma en que invadió lo que en ese entonces era el simple y desordenado espacio que su tío llamaba suyo, le hizo detestarlo más.

Mirada que analiza todo con una curiosidad rozando en lo infantil o incluso la manera misma en que sus modales le hacían ver vulgar e indiscreto, fue lo que terminó por hacer que le detestará por completo; le miró y de sus labios solo pudo soltar un bufido.

Claro, en ese entonces él no sabía que aquel rubio había cambiado sus directrices desde el momento que cruzó la puerta, en aquel entonces ambos aún eran ingenuos y demasiado jóvenes para entenderlo.

_ Porque es algo casi obligado que un genio, no es uno, sin la tragicomedia con drama que le acompaña. _

Dipper ve las muñecas de sus brazos; constelaciones rojizas y amoratadas que se trazan en su piel. Aun después de años les mira con lastima, como quien ve un lago seco con la vana esperanza de que quizá algún día vuelva a revivir, pero que dentro de sí sabe que es inútil ¿No antes se había sentido igual?

Pero existe una línea que divide el “antes” del “ahora”, porque sabe que antes había alguien que vería esas heridas y le tomaría entre sus brazos como esperando reconstruir lo roto. Embelleciendo lo roto, cercano a esa creencia de reconstruir un jarrón roto con oro, a final del día -a su parecer- con o sin oro, permanece inservible, pero quizá lo suficientemente hermoso como para admirar la belleza muerta; las personas aman ese tipo de cosas e incluso se sabe que no es ajeno a ello.

¿Puedes amar algo y detestarlo de igual manera en partes iguales?

Sentimientos contradictorios que se acumulan y terminan siendo tan iguales que ni siquiera es capaz de notarlos, los humanos son extraños, las personas lo son y más cuando las emociones vienen del corazón/hipotálamo.

Bill Cipher era un genio, Dipper Pines un intento de genio, la genialidad no se fuerza simplemente se posee o al menos esa es la triste conclusión a la que llegó después de años pensándolo, pero no, no es algo relacionado a un montón de complejos problemas matemáticos, la genialidad viene en el alma de quien simplemente siente pasión a flor de piel sin sentir el dolor del mártir.

Él se esforzó para impresionar, odiaba a Bill porque él ni siquiera se esforzaba, simplemente lo hacía; impresionaba a sus tutores, a los otros ingenieros, a su tío e incluso a él. Se sabía derrotado desde el momento cero y aun así no paraba de insistir, como si aquello sirviera de algo, un odio que envenena el alma.

La envidia que corroe.

¿Cómo podía competir contra él? ¿Cómo podía tener la osadía de siquiera intentarlo?

Años detestando, retando e incluso insultando, jugó mal, lo sabe, le robo sus planos ¿Por qué? ¡Ah! Lo recuerda un simple berrinche de un croo que se cree grande pero no es capaz de admitir que alguien tuvo la misma idea que él e incluso mejor.

El orgullo que lastima. Una victoria amarga

Bill toma su rostro, pronto siente las manos frías –moribundas- al tacto de sus mejillas y allí se es consciente del tiempo perdido, se pregunta si aquello que perdió en esa absurda rivalidad hubiera podido cambiarlos por recuerdos con el rubio. Si esos besos serían suyos, las caricias discretas rozando a lo ingenuo, si hubiera conocido el placer de ser seducido como un niño que se acerca a otro con el asombro intacto para descubrir, no para poseer nada. Sólo la ternura sincera que se llama enamorarse.

La vida del rubio se le escapa de sus manos, se es consciente del daño ocasionado.

Toma las manos del muchacho entre las suyas en un vago intento de regalarle un suspiro más de vida; la ciencia que algún día tanto amo se podía ir al demonio en ese instante y jamás volver si eso significaba que aquel muchacho seguiría a su lado, pero no, el tiempo no se detendría ni ninguna fuerza sobrehumana se apiadaría.

La primera vez que le vio con nada más que una carta de recomendación universitaria, entusiasmo del infierno, sonrisa confiada y rostro juvenil que solo puede otorgar la corta edad de 15 años, le quiso.

La forma en que invadió lo que en ese entonces era el simple y desordenado espacio que su tío llamaba suyo, le hizo quererlo más.

Mirada que analiza todo con una curiosidad rozando en lo infantil o incluso la manera misma en que sus modales le hacían ver vulgar e indiscreto, fue lo que terminó por hacer que se enamorara por completo; le miró y de sus labios solo pudo soltar un bufido, de esos que dan los amantes resignados.

Claro, en ese entonces él no sabía que aquel rubio había cambiado sus directrices desde el momento que cruzó la puerta, en aquel entonces ambos aún eran ingenuos y demasiado jóvenes para entenderlo.

_ Porque es algo casi obligado que un genio, no es uno, sin la tragicomedia con drama que le acompaña en vida y muerte. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Dios! Terminar por días investigando sobre Mozart y más precisamente sobre Salieri... ¿En que momento la inspiración se vuelve adicción?   
> Como sea, aquí somos Team Salieri por que la historia lo ha tratado horrible -¡Si, te estoy viendo Amadeus!- y nótese que amo mucho Mozart L'opera Rock


End file.
